


Beaten Black and Blue

by Sycriad



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Bullying?, F/M, M/M, he tried, let him live his life, love and support, oof, taking care of dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycriad/pseuds/Sycriad
Summary: Drabble





	Beaten Black and Blue

A small knock at (Name)'s door urged him off of his couch that rested in the center of his living room, parallel from the TV that was carefully mounted on the wall. He yawned, trudging to the door. Twisting the knob, he opened it only to have the one and only Dipper Pines fall forward into his grasp.

"Holy shit! You idiot!" (Name) slung one of Dipper's arms over his shoulders and hauled him to the room which he called his own. "Dude, what the fuck happened?"

"Fistfight..." Dipper's words were faint but there. (Name) carefully sat him up long enough to remove his vest and T-shirt then slid the medical kit he had stashed under his bed out. It opened with the clicks of two latches. Popping his knuckles, he immediately went to running his fingers over Dipper's sides, pressing lightly along the way.

"1... 2..... 3....... 4...... Dude, you have four fucked up ribs. I don't think they're fully broken but they're at least fractured. On top of that, your sides and stomach are bruised to shit. I'd be surprised if you didn't lose your lunch."

(Name) scooped up several cotton balls, and poured hydrogen peroxide on them, gingerly running them over the scrapes on Dipper's cheeks and chin with a clean pair of tweezers, causing him to flinch.

"Shhh. I know it stings dude, but you've gotta bear with me. You have scrapes everywhere. On your face, your neck, your shoulders, and your back. And you're covered in bruises. You have 4 broken ribs, a black eye, what looks like a broken nose, and a split lip."

Carefully picking up an alcohol wipe after ripping it out of its packet, he began to clean the blood that trickled down Dipper's face.

"You know Dipper... You get yourself into situations like this a lot. You've gotta be more careful. Please? I don't like seeing you injured like this. I haven't seen you get it this bad since we were 9." (Name) continued to make small chatter with Dipper as he continued to clean his gashes. "This may hurt a little, Dipdip." (Name) grabbed his nose and forced it back into place as Dipper let out a pained yelp. He wrapped his arms around him "Shhhhh. I'm done. I just have to put gauze on your chest. Your face is already bandaged up and the cuts cleaned out, alright?" Dipper nodded and slowly propped himself up and that's when (Name) took his chance to wraps his bleeding torso in gauze.

"Thank you...."

"Anytime."

"You always do this for me and I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me. I don't do it because I feel like I have to, I do it because I want to make sure you're ok and see if there's nothing too serious. Plus, my dad went to med school, so I'm pretty experienced."

"You put me before yourself."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Dipper was silent at this only for the male in front of him to smooch his forehead."Don't hurt yourself, Dipper. You have plenty of injuries already.".

(Name) truly was the best thing that's ever happened to him.


End file.
